Accidently on Purpose
by Midnight in the Morning
Summary: Love, Hatred, Trust, Betrayal... Death. My Vampire Diaries story, has some references from the episodes but mostly fiction. SPOILER Starts after the episode where Jeremy anbd Matt find out Vicki's dead. Pairings- Matt/Caroline/Damon, Jeremy/Anna, Stefan/Elena/Damon More Caroline and Matt struggle with their exes, Jeremy and Anna figure out their relationship and Elena/Stefan/Damon
1. Authors Note 1

Authors Note-

Okay my first fanfic (besides a one-shot) so go easy on me ;) I love reviews and even criticism but no flames please. So basically this season will have references from basically all the seasons (but will focus on season one) so just in case you get confused, I will make some characters up, some not. This is basically just my version of Vampire Diaries. Please take the time to read for it would make my day! I also have another fanfic (one-shot) if you're interested. Please message me with any questions or concerns!

Hope you like it!

MAD


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello all, first of thanks sooo much for reading, you don't know how much this means to me, this is my first chapter so it might be a bit rough, if anything is wrong please tell me, I want this to be good. Please take the time to review, if any questions please ask. No flames please. MAD **_

Chapter One-

_**Damons POV**_

I stared at Stefan in shock. "What the hell..." "I, I can explain." Stefan's eyes were dark and blood still stained the sides of his mouth." With a small choking laugh I sat back, arms crossed. "Okay... go ahead." Stefan paused for a minute before he let his face fall in his hands. "I don't know." He mumbled almost incoherently. I shook my head in disgust before it dawned on. "Well it seems like perfect boy isn't so perfect anymore." I smirked, eyes glinting. With one lunge Stefan had me pinned to the wall, snarling angry at me, fangs drawn and ready to attack. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and watched him steadily. "You gonna kill me little brother?" I taunted, smiling as my spit sprayed his face. "Shut up, just shut up Damon!" He yelled, flinching slightly, "and that's disgusting." I chuckled slightly, he never ceased to amuse me, and with a deep sigh I shoved my brother off of me with one powerful push and began walking over to one of the silken armchairs, dropping into it with a huge flop. "Maybe I should go find Elena." I sneered, I would never to it but it'd be fun to tease him for a bit. Even the thought of hurting Elena sent a crippling pain through my chest, I could never hurt her. But my words caused my brothers eyes to widen only making this whole ordeal ever so much more fun; Stefan quickly wiped his face before dropping to knees. "Please-Damon-Don't" He pleaded. "Eh... we'll see." I shrugged stretching lazily as I did so, glancing back down at my brother I sighed, pity rippled in my chest but I quickly pushed it down. "What in god's name happened?" I finally sighed. "I, I don't know... all I know is I was dying, Elena...Elena fed me her blood and ever since I've just wanted to!" Stefan fisted his hand knocking it fiercely against the glass table and causing it to shatter too many pieces, the wood landing with a clunk by my feet I slowly picked it up and began inspecting the splintered wood. He had fed Elena blood? At his words an unknown jealousy rippled through me and I frowned in confusion, I had to forget her "This was an antique you know?" Stefan's growl of aggravation woke me from my daze and I looked, almost sympathetically over at him, "Look Stefan, I don't know what to tell you, you got a taste of human blood, it's never going to be the same..." I started. I needed to explain to him... how hard it is... "No!" Stefan shouted. "I, I'll do something to change it I'll try really hard!" I shook my head, a grimace set firmly on my face. "I don't know if that'll me enough Stef." I stated watching as my brothers head dropped in dismay. "What the hell are we going to do?"

_**Elena's POV**_

I gripped tightly onto Matts shoulders, vaguely aware of my own body shaking with tears. "Matt..." I half whimpered half sighed his name as I clutched his close to me, in fear that if he ever let go he might die too. "I, I..." Shaking my head I held him while he sobbed. I don't know how long we stood like that but I know the flash of blonde hair, stood like that but I know the flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I stretched to see who it was. _Caroline_ With a sigh I gave Matt a tight hug before pulling back and grabbing his hand. "C'mon let's get you something warm to drink. Matt didn't protest he just followed me nonchalantly down the hall, eyes lifeless and dropped to the floor. One hand loosely by his side while the other I held tightly in my grasp. As I settled him in the kitchen I stepped outside, laying my head on the wall of the house. How had it come to this? It had happened so long ago by now I never thought it would never be discovered. "Oh shit." I cursed biting my lip as a small tear leaked from my eye. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket, dialled a number and raised the phone to my ear. _Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ring this is Stefan, leave a message. _"Hey," I began huskily. "It's me, call me back." As I pressed the end button I placed my hands on forehead and began massaging my temples. I had almost lost track of time until the slam of a car door and a plaintive "Damn't it!" With a sigh I pushed of the wall and began to slowly jog over to the sheriff's car which Caroline was standing by, muttering angrily. "Caroline?" I called through the darkness. She went silent at this and with anther sigh I pursued towards the car which Caroline now sat in. "Care?" I tapped at the window causing her to look up at me, her eyes radiating a mixture of pain and jealousy. "Oh Care." The door cracked open slightly and I took the chance to open it completely. "Mums still inside, so I have to wait... go back inside Elena I'm fine." Caroline insisted eyes down at the ground. "Caroline... what's the matter?" I asked, worry lacing my tone. "Nothing... just waiting for mum." She persisted. "Yeah that's bull. So what?" I frowned at her and with a sigh tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know, maybe because I just a dead body, a dead body of someone I knew buried by a hill, or maybe the fact that that person was my boyfriends sister and that I tried to comfort him he just went straight to you... I don't know maybe that." She sobbed. "And I know I shouldn't feel sorry for myself but Elena you don't know how it is, to dins a dead body, for you to know that person... and, and... "Actually I do." I murmured quietly, ignoring her confused stare I continued. "Care I understand, it must be awful, it sure is for me but Matt never meant it like that..." "I know Elena, I know." Caroline cut me off. "I just don't know how it's going to work with you always there." She added quietly. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could the door slammed in face.

_**Anna's POV**_

The air was cold as I walked down the deserted streets of Mystic Falls, the little town was still silent, still sleeping peacefully having no idea what the day had to offer, I knew they weren't planning the raid yet but I was still was uneasy thinking about the town folk, how many of them would die when the time came? What about him? My heart ached as I thought about Jeremy, his wavy brown hair, adorable brown eyes... I blinked back a tear as I realized I was thinking of the guy who had just broken my heart. He was never going to stay with me, he never liked me, and he just was using me for his stupid plan to get Vicki back! Stopping suddenly I took a deep breath and raised my head to the sky. I had to get in control; if mum ever knew what I was doing she would have my head. As all the emotions ebbed out of me I quickly shut them away and began walking again, at a brisker pace, arms rubbing circles in my arms. I wore a long sleeved tee-shirt and jeans but still I was shivering immensely. It's a funny thought, after all I was a vampire but somehow I still was able to feel the cold. I mean I could switch it off or do something about it but there was no point, I might as well look normal. The cold bit me all over and with an uncomfortable sigh I tugged my beanie down lower on my head before beginning to rub my hands together for warmth. Why was it so cold today? Last time I had checked it was summer. As I walked everything went by in a quick blur and I soon realized I was running, using my vampire skills. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I needed to get away for a while, Away from the people, away from the town, away from vampires... But that basically meant I was running from myself... maybe I was. I was slowly aware of myself stopping, and sitting down on the log just on the forest outskirts and I was slowly aware of my thoughts drifting somewhere else as I shivered away. I felt the warmth of something being laden on my shoulders and I whipped quickly around to glare at the intruder, maybe I would kill them! But my eyes widened at the sight I saw and I quickly drew back my fangs. "Jeremy?" For a minute I was giddy, ecstatic with pure happiness. Maybe he had changed his mind maybe he decided that he wanted to actually be with me, but then realization quickly dawned on me, no way would he do that, he was probably just coming with a message from Elena or Stefan. I looked slowly down at my shoulders to see his jacket wrapped loosely around my small body, it cover all of me and began spreading a warmth throughout my whole body, the smell of him still stained to it. Then I looked back at him, he was just the same. Just how I always thought he looked best, in his baggy grey tee-shirt with his favourite band on it, along with some loose jeans and grey beanie, and then of course his school jumper was now on me, he always looked so cute. "What do you want?" My voice came out brisk and cold and I thanked the world that I could shut off my emotions. "You looked cold." His voice was soft, gentle... everything I didn't need right now. "I'm fine." "It doesn't look like that." "What are you doing out at this time of morning Jeremy?" I asked sharply. "Oh you know I've always liked a 4am jog." He always made things so easy, so humorous. It almost made me smile. "Anna, I'm really sorry about... I mean I never should have used you and-" "Damn't it Jer if you've got a message for then just tell me already and then just, just go." I yelled surprising myself and him, I flinched slightly. "Just go." "Anna..." "Please." "Are you okay?" "You know what then, I've got to go." "Anna!" I ignored his calls and began to run speeding quickly through the forest, I barely noticed the people I raced by, the early risers, they would surely see my blurred form, I knew they would be confused maybe even suspect something but I didn't care, all I could think about was him... Jeremy. The wind seemed to whisper his name and I shuddered, why couldn't he just go away, leave me alone. I knew the tears falling down my face in quick droplets of water but still I sped on, past the houses- past his house-, and the shops and the sheriff's station until I recognized the familiar porch of our house and with a sob I hurled myself through the house, into my room and on my bed, my heart felt like it was ripping to shreds and I knew that this was the feeling of a broken heart. I never knew someone could break my heart. Not until him. I felt something smooth slide off my shoulders and with a start of realization I realized Jeremy's jumper was still on my shoulders.


End file.
